1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a mask for deposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer formed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and is a self-emissive display device that emits light according to recombination and extinction of holes injected from an anode and electrons injected from a cathode and extinction of recombined holes and elements in the organic emission layer. OLED displays are a focus of attention as a next-generation display of mobile electronic devices because of high quality characteristics thereof such as low power consumption, high luminance, wide viewing angle and high response speed.
The OLED display may include an organic light-emitting display panel having a display substrate on which a thin film transistor and an organic light emitting element (OLED) are formed. The OLED includes an anode, a cathode and an organic emission layer and emits light according to transition of excitons generated from holes and electrons respectively injected from the anode and the cathode to the ground state.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the art and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.